His Little Secret
by ClassynSassy
Summary: Wherein Emily's horrid coffee making skills are proven useful to Rossi's memory.


David Rossi and Emily Prentiss

When David Rossi met Emily Prentiss in the bull pen the first day he came out of retirement he felt a niggling at the back of his brain. He felt like he knew her or recognized her, but he just couldn't remember. When he found out that she was the daughter of Ambassador Prentiss he figured that's where he recognized her from and for five years the thought of knowing her from somewhere else never crossed his mind.

But people and memories have a way of coming back to us. It was a late night at the office on a Saturday in October. Slowly the team was beginning to file out, but Emily Prentiss still remained scribbling furiously as report after report passed over her desk. Dave watched as she walked out of the room and then back with two cups of coffee. It was then that he decided he should send her home.

"Emily, can't you finish this paperwork tomorrow." Rossi asked as he leaned against her desk.

"Yes, but I want to finish it tonight. I only have three more left." She said without looking up at him or stopping her pen.

"It's one in the morning Em. You need some sleep. I need some sleep, but I'm not going to leave you here by yourself."

"It's not my fault you have some male urge to protect me or something. But if you insist on staying you may have some of my coffee to keep yourself awake until I'm done."

Rossi shook his head and grabbed a chair while taking a sip of the coffee Emily offered. Honest to God, it was the worst coffee he had tasted in years. In fact the last time he had had a coffee this bad was another time, another girl making it.

The year was 1994. It was a late Saturday night in October. Rossi had just wrapped up a horrific case for the BAU. A sexual sadist raped and tortured his victims for days before killing him. He had targeted young white, brunette women. They caught the bastard, but not before 54 victims turned up.

David was so deep in his thoughts that when a young white brunette woman stood in front of him and said, "You couldn't have saved me, could you?" David thought he was seeing a ghost.

"Excuse me?" He said, so abruptly and forcefully, that the waitress blushed scarlet.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean…I would be happy to get you anything you want…I just meant that you walked in three minutes before I close…and the cooks have already left…I meant saved me from staying later." The girl stuttered.

"You shouldn't tell people that." Rossi said, almost detached.

"Tell people what?" The girl asked.

"That you're alone. You could get hurt that way."

The waitress backed up, a wary look on her face. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"No, but I'd like some coffee if that's okay." Rossi answered.

"It'll take a minute for me to make, but I can get it to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you, miss." Rossi said as the waitress slipped back behind the bar to start making coffee.

What were the chances that a young, white, brunette woman would be his waitress after a night like tonight? In the back of Rossi's mind he heard an answer. _She could have been the next victim, or the one after that, or the one after that. You saved her. That's why you do the job, to protect innocent people like her._

Two minutes later the young woman returned with his coffee. And it was only because of his years in the military that prevented him from spitting the coffee back out. Honest to God, that was the most disgusting excuse for coffee he'd ever tasted. But the young waitress was looking at him with a bright smile on her face, causing Dave a little confusion.

"What?" He asked, curious.

"No one's ever liked my coffee before! I finally made a decent cup!" The waitress exclaimed, excited beyond belief for something so trivial. That was when David Rossi cracked the first smile he had had in weeks and then a chuckle slipped out. He was full blown laughing in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you, my dear. You don't know how long it's been since I've felt truly happy."

The waitress frowned and took a seat in the booth across from him. "That's incredibly sad." The waitress said and rested her had on Rossi's. "What's happened to you?"

It was quiet for a long moment as Dave just stared openmouthed at this young girl. Blushing again, she took her hand back and looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude. I just don't have a knack for waitress talk."

"You're fine, but" Dave started as he looked at his watch "I have to catch a train." Dave said as he stood up and handed the waitress a twenty. "Keep the change darling."

The girl's eyes grew large at his words. "Thank you, sir. Thanks a lot!"

When David reached the door he looked back at the young girl who was still staring at him and he heard the voice again. _She could have been the next victim, or the one after that, or the one after that. You saved her. That's why you do the job._

"Holy shit." Rossi said, as he stared at Emily.

Emily, thinking that Rossi meant something else, threw defeated hands into the air. "I never could make a decent cup of coffee."

"It's alright, Em." Rossi smiled and thought about telling her he'd had a taste of her coffee once before. However, when Emily continued writing her reports, he vetoed the idea. There was something special and comforting about knowing what she'd done for him; that would be his little secret.


End file.
